Stielhandgranate
The Model 24 Stielhandgranate, also known as the Stick hand grenade, and the Potato masher was a German grenade used in World War II. It appears in all Call of Duty games set in World War II, as well as in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level "Project Nova" and the Call of Duty: Black Ops III campaign level "Demon Within". The Stielhandgranate can also be found on the first four Nazi Zombies maps. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign In Call of Duty (and its expansion pack ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'') all grenades are statistically similar. They have a damage range of 250-10 in single-player, and 120-5 in multiplayer, with a fuse of five seconds. They also have a melee attack dealing 50 damage with an animation similar to a pistol whip. This grenade is the German grenade of choice. It is exactly the same as the Allied grenades, but much more common, as it is normally dropped by dead German soldiers. It has a different animation when thrown; the pin is pulled from the base and the grenade tumbles through the air when thrown. The maximum number of grenades one can hold is 10, although in practice this only occurs in single-player. Multiplayer The stielhandgranate is issued to the German team. In multiplayer, grenade distribution is determined by the weapon one spawns with. Those equipped with a Scoped Kar98k receive one grenade; those with the MP40 or MP44 receive two; and those with the Kar98k receive three. Importantly, in ''Call of Duty'' players cannot be stunned by grenades. In ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'', the damage and max number of grenades stays constant, but a few changes are enacted. Players can be shell shocked by grenades. Grenades also have the ability to be cooked, where the grenade is armed but kept in the player's hand so that the fuse is shortened when thrown. Grenade distribution is totally changed as well; instead of being determined by the weapon equipped, it is determined by rank. Privates spawn with one grenade, Riflemen with two, and Platoon Sergeants with three. nazigren 1.png Stielhandhsndgranate.jpg Call of Duty: Finest Hour In ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'', the Stielhandgranate is still the primary Axis grenade. It is commonly seen during all campaigns, dropped by fallen foes as well as being found in in pre-set stashes. It is more abundant than the Allied grenades, and therefore may quickly replace the player's starting grenade supply. Call of Duty 2 Campaign In ''Call of Duty 2'' this weapon is the standard Axis grenade. The grenade is frequently found among dead enemies. It functions in the exact the same way as the others. It is much more common than the Allies ' grenades, therefore, will normally be used in almost every mission. Multiplayer Issued to the German team, these grenades are exactly the same as the other grenades. In Call of Duty 2, one M24 Stielhandgranate is issued to those equipped with the MP40 or M1897 Trenchgun, two for those with the MP44 or Gewehr 43, and three for those with the Scoped Kar98k or Kar98k. Gallery nazigrenthrow 2.png|Arming the Stielhandgranate. COD2 Grenade.jpg|A Stielhandgranate exploding. CoD2 Grenade 2.jpg|A cluster of Stielhandgranate's under a desk. COD2 Grenade 3.jpg|Stielhandgranate. COD2 Grenade 4.jpg|Another view of arming the Stielhandgranate. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Stielhandgranate (referred to as Stielhandgranate M24 in the Bonus Materials) is the standard German grenade. In campaign, up to ten Stielhandgranaten can be carried by the player (or ten lethal grenades in total if both the MK2 and the Stielhandgranaten are combined in the player's inventory). Call of Duty 3 The Stielhandgranate (listed as Stielhandgranate 24 in the Bonus Materials) is frequently dropped from dead enemies in Call of Duty 3. It is very common throughout the campaign. The effectiveness of grenades depends on difficulty and skill of the thrower. On Easy and Regular, the grenades are quite effective, but in Veteran the enemies usually evade the blast in time, unless they are holed up in a building or small room with no exit other than the one that the player is throwing the grenade through. In campaign, the player can carry Stielhandgranaten and Mk 2 Grenades in the same slot. While they can carry a maximum of four Stielhandgranaten, up to six lethal grenades in total (Stielhandgranaten and Mk 2) can be held. In multiplayer, the Stielhandgranate is available to the Axis team. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Stielhandgranate 24 is frequently dropped from enemies the player or his teammates killed throughout each level. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In Call of Duty: World at War, the Stielhandgranate is found fairly commonly during the Russian campaign in singleplayer (including co-op mode), but is absent from multiplayer. The grenades are used if the player runs out of grenades from the start of the mission. The grenades are automatically picked up and will replace the RGD-33 if the player needs more grenades. Nazi Zombies The Stielhandgranate is available in all maps for 250 points. The player starts off with two at the beginning of the game and receives two additional grenades per round. The Stielhandgranate is very effective for making crawlers, as explosives cause minor damage and usually gib their extremities. If thrown too close, the grenade can stun, hurt or even down the player. They are able to be purchased from the walls on every Nazi Zombies map, for 250 points. Purchasing them fills the player's stock up to its maximum of four. The Stielhandgranate can be obtained from the Mystery Box as well. This happens when the player has 0 to 2 grenades and goes to the box when the round number is changing, although this rarely happens. The decision to use Stielhandgrandates exclusively was for consistency and to reduce annoyance.// JESSE: lets go all german grenades for consistency and to reduce annoyance factor stick 5.png Stielhandgranate model WaW.png|Stielhandgranate model. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Stielhandgranate functions as the main German grenade in game and are used when the player runs out of their starting supply of grenades. They can be collected whenever the player has a free grenade slot and walks over a German's dead body. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Campaign In [[Call of Duty: World at War (DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (DS)]] this grenade is featured in the game, and as usual, is the main grenade of the Wehrmacht. It can be picked up and used like a normal one. Statistic wise, it is about the same as the Mk. 2, but flies through the air a little slower. Multiplayer In multiplayer, if the German faction is chosen the player will have 5 Stielhandgranaten instead of 5 Mk.2 grenades like all the other factions. Call of Duty: Black Ops In [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]], the Stielhandgranate makes an appearance in the campaign mission "Project Nova". It can be picked up when the player has room in the frag grenade inventory and is pooled together with the Russian RGD-33 grenade. The graphics are recycled but there is ice found hanging off the weapon (due to the climate in "Project Nova"). The Stielhandgranate is also used in the Nazi Zombies maps that return from Call of Duty: World at War. One should also note that, unlike in World at War, the Stielhandgranate, once thrown, will roll around on surfaces like the Frag grenade in Black Ops. Stiel-throw-blops.png|Stielhandgranate being prepared to be thrown. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Stielhandgranate appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in the World War II simulation during "Demon Within", where it is used by German soldiers. Call of Duty: WWII The Stielhandgranate returns in Call of Duty: WWII as the standard-issue grenade for German soldiers. In multiplayer, it is available if the player has equipped the Mk 2 Fragmentation and is on the Axis Powers team. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, an unusable Stielhandgranate is seen in a display case in the multiplayer map Hacienda from the Operation Spectre Rising. Trivia *In Project Nova, Reznov holds the Stielhandgranate correctly except when throwing it back, where he holds it like a Mk 2. *The Stielhandgranate is absent from the Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, as with the Panzerschreck. *"Vorgebrauch Sprengkapsel Einsetzen" can be seen written on the side of a Stielhandgranate translating to "Insert Blasting Cap before use". **This is misspelled; the correct would would be: "Vor Gebrauch Sprengkapsel einsetzen". *In Call of Duty: Zombies, the explosion of the player's own Stielhandgranate will down the player regardless of if they have Juggernog or not. *In Call of Duty Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty: Big Red One, the American soldiers will use the slang term Potato Mashers when an enemy hurls a Stielhandgranate at a friendly Randomly Generated Soldier. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the Stielhandgranate's HUD icon represents an egg-shaped grenade, although it's a stick-shaped grenade. A stick-shaped frag grenade HUD icon does exist in World at War, it is used for the RGD-33. *When playing split-screen on console in Call of Duty: Black Ops zombies mode, if one cooks the grenade, one can still see the grenade in their hand. References ru:Stielhandgranate Category:Call of Duty Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Lethal Equipment